Princess Squad 2: Realm of the Gods
''Princess Squad 2: Realm of the Gods ''is an upcoming 2025 American animated comedy adventure film, produced by Disney Television Animation. It is the sequel to 2021's Princess Squad and part of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise. The film features the return of Star Butterfly, Elena, and the rest of the Disney Princesses as they help Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, return to her home to the Realm of the Gods. The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on June 6, 2025. Plot Star Butterfly, Elena, and the rest of the Disney Princesses head over to Motunui to celebrate Moana's birthday. Elena's sister, Isabel, and Lincoln Loud have the Avalor Palace to themselves while Elena is away. Meanwhile in Motunui, the Princesses' celebration is interrupted when someone crash-lands into the island. The girls head over to the scene to find a goddess named Xandra. Moana instantly recognizes her and where she's from as her grandmother used to tell stories about the Realm of the Gods when she was little. The next day, Moana, Star, Elena, Ariel, Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Mulan head overseas to take Xandra back to the Realm of the Gods, while Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Pocahontas, Tiana, Merida, Anna, and Elsa stay on the island to help manage the village. Back in Avalor, Isabel and Lincoln have the time of their lives having the palace to themselves, until Lincoln begins to feel homesick. Worried, Isabel tries everything she can to make sure Lincoln feels like he's at home by doing the things he likes to do. The two later have a picnic on the balcony. They dined on Avalorian chocolate and drew pictures of things that they love, which made Lincoln feel happy. Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, the princesses and Xandra hit a detour as they are sucked into a violent whirlpool during a storm. Suddenly they are pushed out of the whirlpool and onto the surface of a much more calm ocean. To be continued... Voice cast * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Mandy Moore '''as '''Rapunzel * Linda Larkin '''as '''Jasmine * Ming-Na Wen '''as '''Mulan * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Grey Griffin '''as '''Xandra * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Jodi Benson '''as '''Ariel * Anika Noni Rose '''as '''Tiana * Irene Bedard '''as '''Pocahontas * Paige O'Hara '''as '''Belle * Kelly Macdonald '''as '''Merida * Jenna Ortega '''as '''Isabel * Colin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud * David Spade '''as '''Kuzco Release The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on June 6, 2025. Notes * The film picks up where ''Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds'''' ''left off as Lincoln Loud is now living in Avalor with Isabel for the summer. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Crossover films